


Wookie Wash

by BoStarsky, sunnywritesstuff



Series: Assorted Kylux [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, Come Eating, Crop top Kylo, Crylo Ren, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Han's A+ sex ed, Insecurity, M/M, No one in the FO is nice, Oneshot, Slight Dacryphilia, Top Armitage Hux, Under-negotiated Kink, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wrist Cuffs, bootlicking, but Kylo is into it, kylo's pretty hair, ok maybe a little, slight dubcon, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: There had been posters, propaganda on the minuscule level. Nobody had been bold enough to do anything directly, but Hux could tell the decision had not been taken well by his men. That was when he had prompted the head of morale on base to do something about the insurrection, and she had told him she would fix it. Hoping he had finally washed his hands of the matter, Hux had gone back about his day as normal. That had been three days ago, before all the racket.The issue with the campaign was that the model who had been shown in the ad was... Incredibly attractive, to say the least, and apparently the morale officer said that that man was none other than Kylo Ren. Now, nobody had ever seen his face before, but everyone always assumed he was ugly. Hux loathed drama and gossip of all kinds, it distracted his officers from their important duties... But even he couldn't get over the ridiculousness of the new advertisement. There was no way in the galaxy that such an attractive man could be under that mask, and Hux wanted to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Wookie Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun fic produced from an RP we did! As usual, Bo is Kylo and Sunny is Hux. Mind the tags and we hope you enjoy it! Our fic was inspired by some cool art made by @arstyrannus on Twitter! (Picture below)

‘A great idea’, was what the morale officer had called it when she pitched the ad to him. She’d said it would make him appear more human to the crew, less of a menacing presence stalking the corridors of the ship. And since there was no clear answer waiting for him in the Force, Kylo had agreed. Fear made him strong, but it was impractical for everyone to be afraid of him. His only request had been for there to be no humans present at the filming.

A wish he was granted. 

The first time he saw the ridiculous ad for the awful, cheap, product that served just the base function of removing dirt from hair and dissolving that rigid gel the officers used; Kylo had thought he looked good. He’d always taken pride in his hair and if there ever was a way to reveal his face to the masses it should be with his best feature in focus. Now, he’d just have to deal with seeing himself plastered all over the ship on every holoscreen and notice board.

Hux made his way down the bridge, a slight look of irritation on his face. Kylo had thrown his third tantrum this week and it wasn't even half over. Hux knew why, of course-- It was that stupid advertisement everyone was talking about. 

It had all started when Hux's scientists had discovered a cheaper way to produce regulation shampoo, a method that was actually cheaper than their previous one. No more colors or scents, just a base-level product which would save them quite a bit of money. Of course he had signed off on the authorization, a trivial matter in his day to day life. He had not expected the new product to be met with outrage. 

There had been posters, propaganda on the minuscule level. Nobody had been bold enough to do anything directly, but Hux could tell the decision had not been taken well by his men. That was when he had prompted the head of morale on base to do something about the insurrection, and she had told him she would fix it. Hoping he had finally washed his hands of the matter, Hux had gone back about his day as normal. That had been three days ago, before all the racket. 

The issue with the campaign was that the model who had been shown in the ad was... Incredibly attractive, to say the least, and apparently the morale officer said that that man was none other than _Kylo Ren_. Now, nobody had ever seen his face before, but everyone always assumed he was ugly. Hux loathed drama and gossip of all kinds, it distracted his officers from their important duties... But even he couldn't get over the ridiculousness of the new advertisement. There was no way in the galaxy that such an attractive man could be under that mask, and Hux wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Kylo could hear them talk, and at first it was no different than their usual speculations on the few occasions his appearance had been the subject. Now that he’d bared his face, it was all they would ever gossip about and none of it was pleasant. 

The speculations run wild about who actually is in the ad, no one believing that it was actually him. Not even that morale woman can confirm it since he altered her mind should the ad backfire...Which it sort of did. Though the campaign was a success the harsh words and cruel speculations about his appearance have multiplied beyond his control. 

It hurt when he encountered a whispered theory or a stray thought and there wasn’t a kind word in sight. He decides to take his frustration out on the ship. It’s better than crying.

Meanwhile, Hux made his rounds, checking up on all the different sectors of the base and trying to ensure that people were actually working instead of going on virtual hunts to find the man on the Holonet. He knew they wouldn't find anything on there, especially since he himself had been searching for nights on end now.

It was when an engineer approached him, shaking in her boots, to tell him that Kylo Ren was at it again. Hux's eye twitched as rage bubbled up inside of him, telling the girl to go get help to fix whatever Ren was damaging again. He set off to find where the offending Knight was supposedly slashing up an old control room. Hux needed to give him a piece of his mind.

What had set him off this time had been a group of troopers occupying the gym Kylo frequents out of convenience. He’d been so sure he had booked the space for himself for the next two hours but before he could set foot inside and start disrobing he’d heard _them_. 

“I wonder how much they had to pay that guy to wear Ren’s clothes.” 

“Nah man, I wanna know how ugly the real one is. I bet it doesn’t stop at his face.”

“I heard that he fucked himself up to be more like Vader. That he burned his face off so he wouldn’t have to see himself in the mirror.”

“I bet he’s still a virgin because no one would touch that.” 

“He’s probably not even human.”

They’re all laughing and spouting awful theories, sounding so much like the other padawans at Luke’s temple and how they had shunned him. Kylo reaches for his saber, ready to cut these troopers into little pieces. He would have to if it wasn’t for the painful lump in his throat and the tremble in his breath. 

Feeling pathetic and with his eyes welling up he turns and marches away. Is he really so weak he can’t endure this? Snoke would be disappointed.

Hux found his way to the control room, punching in the code to get in as the unmistakable smell of burning plastic and metal filled his nostrils. 

"Ren!" Hux's tone was unwaveringly angry, "Why in the stars are you doing this _again?_ This is the third bloody time you've pulled something all week and I'm sick and tired of you destroying things around here-" 

He stopped speaking when he heard it... The soft sound of a pitiful sob. He turned away from the glowing red mess of controls and mangled electrical wiring on the farthest wall to see a figure curled up in the corner. 

"Ren?" Hux's tone was incredulous, "Are you... Crying?"

Kylo had thought it would help if he let it out as anger, if he hacked, slashed, and destroyed another room, but after all the buildup it wasn’t enough. The tears still came.

Feeling more and more like a useless failure and everything else people have called him over the years he makes a promise to himself to never remove his mask again. Deciding the only thing he can do is rude it out Kylo sequesters himself in the corner furthest away from his mess, curling up as small as he can manage, just like he used to do before he was Kylo Ren. Then as if things couldn’t possibly get worse, Hux walked in the door full of righteous anger directed at him. 

In any other situation Kylo would have thrown him across the room, threatened him, or erased his memory. Right now, he’s too full of emotions and out of control to use the kind of finesse required to not kill or not cause permanent damage. So he doesn’t.

Hux approached slowly, well aware of how dangerous Kylo was when he was angry, let alone when he was...Sad. The sobs increased, the broken, modulated sound of his vocoder only making them sound worse. A pang of fear struck through Hux's chest, knowing that getting angrier at him would likely only increase his chances of being harmed. 

"Is it because of the advertisement?" Hux asked promptly, trying to keep his tone neutral. Even if Kylo Ren was a monster, he could see why anyone's resolve would crack after the whole base wouldn't stop talking about them.

“Leave me alone, Hux,” Kylo tried to growl but not even the vocoder can disguise the tremor in his voice. It’s so humiliating he considers sending himself out the neared airlock just to avoid it.

"Well, it seems like you could use some help, Kylo," Hux sighed, "If it makes you stop breaking things, even better."

“There’s nothing you can do.” Doesn’t Hux know Kylo is irredeemable in everything he does no matter how hard he tries?

Hux rolled his eyes, "Will you stop being dramatic and just tell me what's going on? This needs to end."

“You wouldn’t understand.” Not that he’d ever tell Hux of all people. Hux is too beautiful to know what it’s like to be shunned for what you look like.

"Oh really?" Hux remarked flatly, remembering all the days in school he'd had his red hair pulled, constantly taunted for not looking normal, "You lack an understanding of me, Ren. Don't make assumptions."

“I don’t have to.” Kylo wanted desperately to wipe the tears and snot from his face, but that would require him to take off the mask. He’d rather clean it on the inside later than take it off in front of Hux.

“Take it off," Hux ordered him, coming closer, "Your mask."

Kylo won’t even dignify that with an answer, turning to glare at Hux even though his breath is still hitched and he knows he’s anything but intimidating right now.

"Do it," Hux grabbed him by the front of his robes, not caring about the repercussions. If Kylo was going to hurt him, he would have done it already.

Now seething with anger on top of his anguish Kylo’s face twisted into a sneer. If Hux wanted to see the monster so badly, he’d let him-- Just this once. Reaching up, he unlatched the seal, pulling the mask off and shoving it into Hux’s gut with as much force as he can manage. “Happy now?”

Hux dropped his grip on Kylo's robes as soon as the mask came off. His cock twitched when he looked into the sad, dark eyes that stared back at him. His hair is braided, likely to accommodate the mask, but there is no doubt he is the person from the shampoo ad...And he's absolutely gorgeous. 

Hux shoved the thoughts down, knowing Kylo could read his mind if he tried. He had to get out of here, and _fast_. 

Forcing a neutral expression on his face, Hux scoffs at Kylo's appearance, "Rather unremarkable in person, I see. I suggest you go back to your duties and forget about the advertisement, you're overreacting and it's wasting my time." With that, Hux shoved the mask back into Kylo’s hands, turned on his heel, and promptly found his way out of the room.

After Hux’s departure, Kylo let out a roar of anger. After all that how could Hux just insult him and leave? 

But of course, he’s General Hux. Kylo wasn’t sure what he was expecting instead of the cold indifference he received.

*** 

Hux groaned as he stroked himself, the wet squelch of the slick in his palm against his cock echoing in his small room. It was hours later after a long day spent on the bridge trying not to think about Kylo. He'd tried to get himself off in the bathroom in a depraved state, but it was impossible to do with people constantly walking in and out. His office was no better as there were constant matters needing his attention. 

When the day finally ended, Hux rushed back to his room and locked the door before finally addressing his cock. Buttoning his coat all day had hidden his arousal, but he had longed to be free of the fabric, ripping open his pants and taking himself into his hand as soon as he sat down. Luckily, he kept a bottle of slick in his desk, so he was making quick work of the pesky erection that had plagued him all day. He thought of Kylo's beautiful hair, pulling up the advertisement on his datapad with his unoccupied hand and staring intently at the man he now knew was Kylo Ren.

It had taken Kylo a long time before he dared leave the room and retreat to his quarters where he can meditate and deal with his emotions in peace. He’d have to appeal to his grandfather for help, ask him how he managed. He hasn’t answered before but maybe this time he will. 

Kylo had no such luck, the Force was silent and unhelpful. He was about to give up when he sensed a surge that he immediately followed in wan hope that it was his grandfather, only to have anger rise within him again. 

_“Do you often masturbate to unremarkable people, General?”_

Hux jumped when he heard the voice in his head, dropping his cock and shoving it back into his pants. Shame burned on his face as he closed out of the ad and tried to focus his arousal into anger, not needing Kylo finding out just how badly he wanted him. 

“Do you often intrude into people's brains when you should be _sleeping?_ " Hux retorted into the silence of his room, "If you had any backbone whatsoever, you'd actually show your face here instead of invading my mind."

 _“Why did you lie? You say I’m ugly yet I find you touching yourself to my image.”_ He’s never known Hux to be a hypocrite.

"I didn't say you were ugly, I said you were unremarkable. What I find confusing is why you care so much what I think? Why are you even wasting your time on me right now?" Hux snapped back.

Not having a good reason for him, Kylo quickly retreated before his admiration of Hux’s looks could get across the connection. He doesn’t need to make this worse for himself than it already is. All he can do is hope that he was quick enough.

Hux picked up on the flicker of emotion from Kylo before smirking and pulling up their message thread on his datapad, _Come here, Ren. We have much to discuss, don't act like you didn't just hit on me with your powers._

Kylo frowned at the message on his pad, he should ignore it. Or maybe he should kill Hux?

No, he can’t do that. Snoke wouldn’t let him get away with it. 

_Shit!_

_“Don't keep me waiting,”_ Hux sent back, a smile creeping onto his face. So, the big hunk of black robes actually _liked_ him? How cute.

Fuck! _Fuckfuckfuckfuck._ What’s he supposed to do? Hux has seen his face, he knows there’s no actor, he could tell everybody Kylo cried over it. So he’ll go to Hux’s quarters so he can look him in the eye and alter his memory, make him think everyone was right so he won’t have to live with the humiliation.

No, that’s dumb too. He’d have to alter every mind on this ship and as strong as he is he can’t do that. 

Sighing in defeat, Kylo got up from the floor, for once wishing his crop top wasn’t a crop top so he could have one extra layer. He’ll just go see what Hux wants.

Hux made him wait, strolling to the door slowly and taking his time. Finally opening it, he raised his eyebrows when he saw Kylo's choice of dress, toned muscle showing through on his belly. Maybe this would be worth it after all. 

"Come in," Hux gestured with his arm, the fox-like grin still spread across his face, eyes raking over Kylo's form. The ad had only shown a shoulders-up view of Kylo and he never got a chance to see his body under all of his robes. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Hux would be damned if he didn't take advantage.

Kylo was glad for his mask when he saw Hux’s eyes taking over him. It made him feel like a slab of meat and he’s not sure if he likes it or not, it’s very different from how he’s used to being looked at. 

“What do you want?” He asks, only stepping into the room far enough for the door to close behind him.

"I want what you want," Hux said simply, going back to his chair to sit down. This would be fun.

“And what’s that?” Trying to keep his cool and not betray how nervous he is isn’t easy, his hands curling into fists in an effort to not let Hux see him trembling.

"Well, how did you put it when you rudely entered my mind? You admire my looks? And clearly, I admire your's," Hux tapped his fingertips together, "I think you can put the pieces together."

“No, what do you want?” Kylo pressed. Even if Hux for some reason finds him attractive, Kylo knows him well enough to know he wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t have something to gain. As much as Kylo wanted to give in, this had to be a trap of some kind.

"I want _you,_ Kylo. Don't be dense," Hux replied, a hint of irritation in his tone, "This would be a no-strings-attached affair, of course. No one would have to know."

“What do you get out of it?” For Kylo it would be losing his virginity to an incredibly handsome man. But what would Hux get other than an inexperienced, anxious, wreck who can’t handle being called ugly?

"A good lay? I'm human just like anyone else, Ren," Hux laughed dryly at Kylo's words. Part of him got off to the idea that he was the only one who knew the truth.

“My mask stays on.” Please let Hux give him that much at least. It’s just a tiny shred of dignity he’d like to keep because he doesn’t think he can handle everyone knowing what he looks like during sex if he ever gives Hux a reason to humiliate or blackmail him.

"No," Hux blinked back at Kylo, confused about his stipulation, "Why do you think I wanted to do this in the first place?"

“I know they’re right, Hux.” The general is just the odd one out who for some reason insists he isn’t as ugly as the majority says.

"You know who's right?" Hux's brow furrowed, "Everyone going on about the ad? Who cares?"

“I do! You don’t know what it’s like to be told you’re ugly your entire life and knowing no one would ever touch you because of it!” Rationally Kylo knew that was a little harsh, but how could someone as beautiful as Hux ever understand? “Please let me keep it on.” The vocoder crackles when his voice breaks, Kylo flushing bright red under his mask.

Hux rolled his eyes, "Fine, be dramatic then. Let's just do this already, I've been waiting to cum all day because of you."

Not sure what to do next, Kylo simply approached Hux at his desk and hovered awkwardly while waiting for further instruction.

"On your knees under my desk," Hux rolled his chair out far enough for Kylo to kneel, coming up with a good plan he doesn't think about too much in case Kylo hears.

Kneeling down on the durasteel floor Kylo crawls under the desk and gets in position, trusting that Hux knows what he’s doing.

"Give me your arms," Hux ordered, opening his desk drawer to get the cuffs he kept inside for... Personal purposes.

Still doubting all of this, Kylo held out his hands. Sex is a lot weirder than he thought it would be, nothing at all like what Han told him in his ill-fated attempt at teaching him what it was.

Hux cuffed both wrists before extending each one out and chaining them to opposite legs of the desk. Sure, Ren could escape with the Force if he wanted to, but why would he? This was going to be fun. 

"Hmm, what a nice view. I have an idea on how to improve it, though," Hux gave Kylo's head a few sharp taps through the helmet, "What's the point of fucking you if I can't use your hot little mouth?"

He knew it, Hux had something up his sleeve. Kylo tested the cuffs, yanking on them to find the desk that’s welded to the floor not so much as creaked. He could use the Force. He could— but does he really want to?

"Don't you want this, Kylo? I think getting laid right now would probably be the ultimate morale boost you need," He kept his intent gaze on him, "It's just the two of us here, after all."

The two of them and probably a camera recording it all. Still, Kylo only hung his head and sat still. What did it matter if Hux took his dignity? He’ll only have made people fear him so much they’d never dare make fun of him again. “Just do it.”

Hux buzzed with excitement at the words, gleefully clicking the locks in the helmet to release it from Kylo's head, setting it on the desk above him.

"Mm, there we go. Beautiful," Hux lifted Kylo's head up with a couple of gloved fingers under his chin, studying his face, "I'll put you to good use."

He has to be lying, Kylo knew he looked a mess with his eyes still red from crying earlier, but when he checks with the Force he finds no deception. It has to be a fluke.

Hux ran a gloved thumb around Kylo's lips, teasing the entrance of his mouth, "How do you want it, Kylo? I have plenty of ideas of what I'd like to do to you, but it's no fun unless you enjoy it, too."

Kylo considered it, taking in the situation he’s put himself in, stuck under a desk like some animal. But when it comes down to it, he knows he couldn’t lead this with his limited knowledge. “You should lead.” And since he suspects this is the only opportunity he has to rid himself of his virginity without paying for it he can’t afford to be too picky.

"Good," Hux said brightly, taking his hand away before pulling back in the chair and looking in the desk for a cock ring that would fit Kylo, selecting a few different sizes to compare with. Kneeling down, he teased Kylo through his pants before pulling down his suspenders and yanking the pants and his undergarments down below his knees. It takes a bit of work, but Kylo is finally exposed and he's on the larger side, as expected. He gave Kylo a few strokes to get him interested, watching Kylo's face change while he tried to hold back from making any noises.

It’s embarrassing how clinical Hux is about it, leaving him trapped and exposed like this. Then he’s touching him and Kylo has to close his eyes. It really isn’t that different from his own hand, but the knowledge that it wasn't made it worlds better. Only a few strokes were needed to get him half the way to hard.

Hux slipped on one of the bigger rings once Kylo's cock filled out, smirking as he did. Kylo was probably used to pushing people around with his cock, but Hux was going to reduce him down to a whining mess and he couldn’t wait. Before sitting up, Hux yanked up the cropped shirt, teasing his nipples roughly and tugging at them to see how sensitive they were, glancing back at Kylo's face to see his reaction.

Kylo was unable to hold back a moan when Hux twisted his nipples, the touch having no right feeling as good as it did. Face flushed, Kylo pressed his lips together, turning his eyes to the floor.

"There's no need to be ashamed, Kylo. You can enjoy being a pretty slut, it's a good look on you," Hux leaned down to flick his tongue over one of Kylo's nipples, teasing the other one with his hand before switching, taking the other one into his mouth and sucking. Once both of them were pebbled and hard, Hux abruptly moved to stand up, not wanting to give him too much pleasure. No, he doesn't deserve it yet. 

Dropping the extra rings back into the drawer, Hux sat back on his chair and began to take his cock out of his pants. His erection had flagged a bit since he was masturbating but was definitely showing interest again now that he had his most bitter rival chained up under his desk.

Never having been this close to another cock before, it’s safe to say Kylo was intimidated. Put him in front of a gigantic beast and he’ll find a way to kill it, but bring him face to face with a half-hard cock and he’s scared. What’s he supposed to do if he can’t use his hands? Does Hux expect him to use his mouth? Han had mentioned that, but never elaborated on how to do it.

Hux brought his cock to Kylo's lips, swirling it around them as he began to pet Kylo's soft hair. Tapping his cheek with his length, a pleased look crossed Hux's face when he saw genuine nervousness in the eyes of the Knight, "Well, don't you make a pretty picture? Today I'm going to use you, Ren. You need to be punished after how you've acted this week, and the best way to use a slut like you is getting your pretty mouth on my cock. If you bite me, you'll regret it. I promise you. Now be a good boy, open your mouth, and suck." Hux pressed his cock to Kylo's lips, staring down at him with an unwavering gaze.

He can’t let Hux know he’s never done this before, he’ll manage, Kylo figures, opening his mouth for Hux’s cock. He’ll just breathe through his nose like when he meditates, it can’t be that hard, right? 

Hux’s girth stretched his lips and filled his mouth, it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. It was intoxicating, his own cock jumping to attention, the ring Hux out on him creating a tight pressure around the base.

A look of confusion crossed Hux's face when Kylo hesitated, did he _want_ to piss him off?

“Come _on,_ slut," Hux slid his cock in further, "You can do better than that."

Kylo choked at the sudden intrusion, he hadn’t realised he was supposed to take it that far. Pulling back and coughing, a string of spit trailed down his chin. 

“I’m sorry,” he grinds out, clearing his throat and opening his mouth again, he’ll be ready this time.

Hux grabbed his hair, staring down at him through narrowed eyes before the realization hit him. Is Kylo...? No, it can't be. With a body like that, there would be no way. Maybe he's just horrible at sucking cock? There was only one way to find out.

"Are you a kriffing _virgin,_ Ren?" Hux asked accusingly, "Because it seems like you have no idea what you're doing."

“I’m not,” Kylo protested weakly, sure that if Hux found out he wouldn’t want this anymore. “I swear, I just wasn’t ready.”

"You _are_ ," Hux couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of the mighty Kylo Ren giving up his virginity to someone he absolutely hated, "Well, this will be even more fun, then. I have a lot to show you."

When Hux laughed, Kylo burned with humiliation, eyes welling up from the sting of his depreciating tone.

"Don't worry," Hux's tone softened when he saw Kylo's eyes clouding over with emotion, removing his glove so he could pet his soft cheek again, "I'm happy I get to be the first one to play with you, you're far too pretty to pass up."

“Just do it, Hux. You don’t have to lie.” If he keeps telling himself that maybe it’ll become the truth.

"You can see into my mind, Kylo," Hux rolled his eyes, "You would know if I'm lying." With that, he pushed back into Kylo's mouth, shallowly thrusting as not to gag him again, dragging his cock slowly over Kylo's tongue and moaning as his warmth envelops him.

Closing his eyes, Kylo put all his focus on relaxing his throat and welcoming the foreign intrusion. Once he got used to it, it wasn’t so bad, the heady taste of Hux filling his mouth. He was warm and heavy on Kylo’s tongue, sliding into him with ease.

"Mm, so good," Hux let his head fall back, thrusting a little deeper as Kylo's throat opened for him, "I never knew your mouth could be put to such good use."

The further he took Hux in, the harder Kylo had to focus as tears slipped down his cheeks from the strain while drool dripped from his aching jaw. He could understand why Han said this was a ‘once a year thing’, it was more demanding than it sounded.

Hux stroked his hands through Kylo's hair, removing his other glove to feel the softness run through his fingers, "You really do have beautiful hair, it's no wonder people were so jealous." His arousal only built up more when Kylo's eyes started streaming from the strain. Wiping a few of the tears, Hux couldn't help but feel a proud swell in his chest as he used Kylo's mouth, he had turned him into a fine slut in the span of only a few minutes.

Kylo moaned around Hux’s cock when he started stroking Kylo’s hair. It felt good, a little softness to take the edge off.

Hux was only spurred on by the moan, his pace increasing as he chased his orgasm. He needed Kylo to make more of those delicious sounds, and he knew exactly how. Reaching down under the chair, he found Kylo's nipples again and began to tease them while his booted foot reached out to rub teasingly over his restrained cock, "Go ahead, moan like the whore I know you are."

Kylo couldn’t hold it back if he tried, whimpering and keening as the attention brought him so close to the edge but never over it. It must be the ring Hux put on him, a barrier that won’t let him come.

Hux groaned as the vibrations from the sounds coming out of his mouth went straight to his core, his climax finally within reach, "I'm going to cum, kriff... You want my cum down your throat, Ren?"

Kylo nodded, wanting to do good for Hux even though he didn’t feel ready to handle something like that.

Hux groaned as he pulsed into his mouth, making sure not to choke the Knight again while he climaxed, firm grip in Ren's hair as he did.

It tasted foul, but Kylo still swallowed all he could, some of it escaping the corners of his mouth to mix with the drool on his chin. He’d never felt so dirty in his life.

Hux pulled out of Kylo's mouth soon after, tucking his cock back into his pants and sighing, "Well, for your first blowjob, that was pretty kriffing good, Ren." Hux gazed down at him with half-lidded eyes, "I suppose I should reward you for being good."

“Please,” usually he’d say he’s above begging, but he’s so hard it hurts, cock turning an angry red. He’s never been this hard in his life.

Hux reached down again to slide the cock ring off, leaving it on the desk, "Alright, you can come." He stuck out his boot in front of Kylo's cock, looking down at his expectant face.

Hux wasn’t going to uncuff him? Kylo looks down at the boot, the shine so good he can see his reflection in it. It’s degrading but if it’s all he gets, he’ll take it.

Straddling the boot, Kylo rolled his hips, dragging his cock along the smooth leather. It felt good, drawing a loud moan from him, his cock overly sensitive.

"So desperate, Kylo. Perhaps we should do this again," Hux mused, pushing his fingers back through his hair while Kylo worked himself over his boot. If he hadn't just come, he would have been growing hard watching the sight unfolding in front of him.

Kylo came embarrassingly fast, sobbing with relief as an intense orgasm took him, making him curl over and put his head on Hux’s lap.

"Naughty boy, look at the mess you've made of my boot," Hux scolded, petting Kylo again while he came down from his high, "You should clean it."

“What?” Hux couldn’t honestly expect him to lick up his own cum, could he? That’s disgusting.

Hux pulled back, sticking his boot in front of Kylo's face, "You heard me. Lick it clean."

Unable to get away due to the cuffs, Hux didn’t leave him with much of a choice. Trying not to make a face, Kylo started licking at the mess, his own tasting no better than Hux’s had.

"Good boy," Hux grabbed a fistful of his hair while he cleaned, keeping his head in place. The sight is beautiful and not one he ever expected to see in his years working with the Knight, but it is a pleasant surprise.

Kylo finally licks up every drop, wrinkling his nose at the combined flavour of cum and shoe polish. 

“Happy now?” He grumbled, looking up at the General.

"Yes, quite so," Hux pulled Kylo's head lovingly back into his lap, undoing the cuffs before going back to petting him, "You really are a pretty little slut, I could get used to this."

Hux petting his hair felt too good for Kylo to bother moving away, he should take what affection he could get before Hux inevitably threw him out. That’s how it goes, right? 

But Hux doesn’t throw him out, he just sits there and runs his fingers through Kylo’s hair, not even stopping when Kylo shifts to sit more comfortably and hugs his leg. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all?


End file.
